


I’ve Got You Now

by WaywardHuntress (Winchesterlovr0508)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Cas, Bratty!Castiel, Dean POV, Deans taking what’s his, How did we get here?, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top!Dean Winchester, bottom!Castiel, hunter husbands, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/WaywardHuntress
Summary: Dean comes across a new hunter who keeps him on his toes.
Relationships: Castiel x Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester x Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	I’ve Got You Now

I slammed Cas against the wall with a loud thud and whispered in his ear, “You’re mine.”

I should back up. That sounds a little creepy. My name is Dean Winchester and that guy, Cas? That’s Castiel. Some new hunter who thinks he can slide in on my cases. Well… he did. Alright, rewind. I think y’all need a little more backstory so I look a little less like Jack the Ripper. 

I hunt monsters. All the things that go bump in the night. Don’t get paid much, but it’s honest work and I’ll take whatever little income I can get. So I’m in upstate Wisconsin taking care of a vamp nest, when some blue eyed douchebag rolled into town. He sits across from me at the diner I’m enjoying my breakfast in and starts waving around his jet black hair and massive hands. I know right? Douchebag. 

Anyways, he introduces himself as Castiel. Named after an angel or some shit, I don’t know. But then, he starts telling me how we should take out this vamp nest. Look pal, I don’t give a shit what your chapped lips say, I work alone. My case, my payday. So I did what any self respecting hunter would do. I told him to go fuck himself and left. 

Did that stop Cas from popping up in several of my cases? Nope. It’s been three years and this guy has been the bane of my existence. So now we fast forward to today. 

Some witches have been causing trouble here in Louisiana and they need to go night night. Everything was going fine. I was about to take out Matilda and Hermione in their little dungeon of terrors before Cas burst in like the kool aid man and screwed everything up. Now we’re locked in by some barrier spell from Hogwarts hell. 

I wheeled on Cas once the witches were gone. “Are you fucking kidding me!? I had them!”

Cas stayed calm as ever, which I really hated. “You were getting your ass kicked Dean.” He’s lying by the way. I was definitely not getting my ass kicked. I let them toss me into the wall. I have a system. 

I took a step closer, invading his space. “Why are you always showing up and fucking to my cases!? Are you my guardian angel from hell or something!?” 

A deviant smile spread on his face as his cold blue eyes bored into me. “Oh I’m something.”

I grabbed him by his worn out band t shirt and slammed him against the wall of books. His teeth must’ve caught on his lip because it had split, but he didn’t look angry. He looked… amused. Before I could do anything he grabbed my flannel and pivoted, sending me into the wall of books that now began raining down. 

His face got so close to mine that I could smell his warm breath. It was scented like cinnamon and whiskey and I was frozen. My jeans got a little tight when his deep, raspy voice cut through the fog in my brain. “That’s what I thought.” His lip curled into a slight sneer as he let me go and walked towards the door. 

I don’t know what came over me, but I crossed the space in seconds and pinned his arms above his head, gazing into those defiant blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and I slammed my lips against his. Our teeth clacked together at first but soon Cas was pushing back on me, inviting me to keep going. 

Confession time: Cas drove me crazy for years and what made it worse was that he always left my dick hard. Have you ever dealt with someone who makes you want to punch them and kiss them at the same time? Pretty sure I need therapy, but whatever, back to our originally scheduled program. 

At that point, neither of us gave a shit about getting out of that room, killing witches, or saving the world. This was like the elevator scenes in Dr Sexy MD, pure unadulterated passion. Cas put his massive hand on my throat and pinned me to the wall as his other hand worked at my jeans. He maneuvered us to the floor and kept his hand planted firmly on my neck as he lapped at my exposed cock. 

I’ve never been so turned on in my life but I still wanted to fight back. I squirmed under his expert tongue and bucked my hips trying to get deeper in his mouth. He squeezed my throat harder and gently raked his teeth up my shaft to try and remind me to stay in place. 

I used my badass hunter instincts to get out from underneath his grip. A soft whimper escaping when his mouth popped off my leaking cock. I straddled his lower back and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck. He smirked as I leaned to his ear, “Uh uh, play nice… Angel.” 

I sunk my teeth into his neck and heard him hiss with pleasure before I wiggled his pants low enough for me to enter. After working a few fingers that were lubed up with my saliva, I lined my cock up with his perfectly tight hole and thrusted in until I bottomed out. “Fuck!” Cas fought against my grip on his neck as he called out. 

My hand made a loud cracking sound as I smacked Cas’ ass. “I’ve got you now Cas.” He gave an approving moan and moved his ass to sink my cock in further. I started pumping furiously, hitting his sweet spot everytime. My hand left his neck to grip his hips. Soon he was on all fours, slamming back into me in time with my thrusts. 

As if he could read my thoughts, Cas’ husky voice sent me wheeling. “Come on Dean. Come for me.” That was all it took. I came buried deep inside him so hard that I saw stars. While I was pumping through my orgasm, Cas came undone and spilled himself on the floor beneath him. I collapsed on top of him but he stood still on all fours, tilting his head at something in the distant corner of the room. He squirmed out from under me, which did nothing for my self confidence and crawled to his focal point. Not gonna lie, seeing my come dripping out of his hole while he crawled across that floor was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I was hooked. Apparently he didn’t feel the same way. 

He looked back at me with a sultry grin and my cock twitched in delight. He brandished a small deep purple pouch. A hex bag. “Sonofabitch.” 

“Let’s get out of here and kill some witches shall we princess?” He stood and held out his hand for me to take. After I rose and pulled up my jeans, Cas grabbed my cock and stared me down. “Hope you’re not too tired for another round.” His intense gaze broke into a playful smile. Suddenly, I liked the idea of not working alone. As long as Cas was my partner, we could kill anything. Starting with the wicked witches of the East. 

As we left the torched hex bag on the floor and left the room, I pinned Cas against the wall and smashed my lips against his. This time we were both smiling drunkenly when we broke apart. “Mine.” was all I could manage through the haze in my mind. He kissed me gently, full of unspoken promise and took my hand as we went to go on our first date, killing witches. 


End file.
